


For We Are Curious Things

by starsdontsleep



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Conversations, Dreams, Dreamwalker Loki, Gen, Gen Work, Loki & Tony Stark - Freeform, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Does What He Wants, Manipulative Loki, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Takes Things In Stride, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious and bored Loki shows up in Tony's dreams where he suppresses Tony's innate hostilities towards him allowing them to interact neutrally. This creates surprisingly civilized, humorous and vaguely threatening conversations that might form something like friendship - or nothing like that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you think of your mortality, Stark?” Loki is lying on top of a giant mushroom, staring absently at the lilac sky. He’s in his battle armour while one of his hands is making green tendrils in the air that looks almost like smoke. “Do you feel the bite of your inevitable end constantly clamouring behind your heels?”

Tony looks at the plants surrounding him; twice his size and giving the small area they occupy a secluded, peaceful feeling. He ignores the question to ask instead, “Does this make me Alice?”

“Of course not, Stark,” Loki dismisses but doesn’t look his way. “I am neither a caterpillar nor fond of inhaling your Migardian vegetation.”

Tony nods thoughtfully before taking the few steps needed to reach the mushroom. He climbs up beside the other with little effort. Loki doesn’t move but his glare expresses his displeasure and the magic stops. “Must you, Stark?”

He grins at the other. “I must.”

Loki sighs. “Very well.”

He doesn’t move his position, but Tony is certain the mushroom grows slightly larger to more easily accommodate them. It also leaves enough space that they do not touch. Tony makes himself comfortable, lying next to the other and staring at the sky. “This _is_ a dream, right?”

Loki chuckles; it’s a nice sound when it’s not tinged with madness. “Indeed. The path to your dreams is easier than most to reach, Stark.”

“Right. I’ll work on that.”

“Hmm.”

They lapse into silence and Tony finds himself relaxing. It’s nice. He doesn’t often have calm and simple dreams. His mind is usually too busy; running, churning, extrapolating and more frequently than not, tumbling into memories his subconscious forgets to lock up like he does when awake. Tony hums. “You’re doing something to make me docile, aren’t you?”

Loki’s smile is sharp and wicked, deadly as a blade. “Whatever makes you think that, Stark?”

“I’m lying next to you on a mushroom. There are so many things wrong with that sentence too, by the way.”

“I’m not inclined for mischief tonight,” he states, simply.

“But you put a spell on me?”

“I subdued your reactions to my presence, yes.”

“I’m going to be pissed when I wake up.”

Loki chuckles again. “Most definitely.”

“Hmm. What made you pick the Lewis Carroll edition?”

“It was the less irritating of your options.”

Tony shifts to smirk at him. “What, couldn’t come up with something on your own?”

Loki’s eyes narrow. “Do not try me, mortal. Your darkest memories even now scrap at the edges of this dream.” His lips curve; sinister and daring. “Shall I invite them in?”

“Yeah,” Tony grimaces, “no, thanks. I’d rather have a tea party with you any day, Reindeer Games.”

Loki’s mood is swept aside in favour of an irritated frown. “You are a strange mortal, Anthony Stark.”

“I am an awesome mortal, actually,” Tony refutes, grinning. Loki only raises his eyebrow but doesn’t contradict him. “So why are you here anyway? Ants more interesting then the Golden City in the sky?”

“You believe I am still on Asgard?” Loki smile is small but his eyes dance with amusement.

Tony’s eyebrows furrow and he sits up on one elbow to closely observe the other’s face. “I don’t believe anything when it comes to you.”

Loki laughs and while it is brief, it is honest. “A wise choice, I assure you.”

“So why _are_ you here?”

“And would you believe an answer I gave you, Stark? You have already stated you will not.”

Tony gives an awkward shrug. “Truth or not, curiosity means I have to bring it up.”

“Does your saying not go that ‘ _curiosity killed the cat_ ’?”

This time, Tony laughs. “Yeah, well, we also have ‘ _whatever doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger_ ’.”

“Ah, but you must survive for that to apply.”

His grin turns sharp this time but he’s still chuckling. “I’ve been hurled out a window; I think I can take it.”

Loki’s eyes dance. “Yes, and wasn’t _that_ a surprise.”

“And do you like surprises, Loki?” Tony wonders aloud, inquisitive and thoughtful.

“Oh, most definitely - they can make some of the most _delightful_ kinds of chaos.”

“God of Lies, Mischief and Chaos,” Tony recites with amusement. “Doesn’t explain why you’re here though.”

“Does it not?” Loki eyebrows rise, mockingly. “You are a curious mortal, Anthony Stark, and even I am not immune to boredom.”

“So are you stalling or threatening then?” Tony asks, raising his eyebrows right back.

“I am neither. I do not need to stall what I control, or threaten what I could easily kill.”

“So you’re just, what, wasting time with me?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes.”

“Huh.” Tony leans back on the mushroom, murmuring under his breath, “ _curiouser and curiouser, said Alice_.” Clearing his throat when he feels amused eyes on his, Tony asks, “So you’re not planning on killing me?”

Loki snorts but somehow manages to maintain his elegance. “No, I am not - but that is if you are to trust the words of a Trickster,” his tone turns mocking, “ _Man of Iron_.”

Tony rolls the idea around in his mind for a long moment before shrugging, a quiet laugh escaping his lips. “Well, when in Wonderland.” He tucks his hands behind his neck and wiggles into a better position on the mushroom. “So, Loki, what else does one plan to do when visiting a mortal?”

He doesn’t turn to look but Tony can feel the other’s eyes on him, regarding him intently. It lasts for a few long minutes but he refuses to turn from the sky or let the gaze affect his tranquil state. Eventually he hears a huff of breath and the creak of leather as Loki rearranges himself as well, they are almost touching. “Strange mortal.”

“Awesome,” Tony corrects, “I told you, totally an awesome mortal.”

Loki seems to have nothing to say to that but let out another breath of air, but it's more entertained than irritated so Tony takes it as a win; possibly even an agreement - and they slip back into silence from there. Tony is contemplating closing his eyes, enjoying the moment - can one fall asleep in a dream? - when he notices Loki has started up his magic patterns again, this time with both hands. 

He shifts slightly to better see them and Loki pauses. Tony doesn’t know why he does it, but he lightly nudges Loki’s shoulder, encouragingly. The magic remains frozen for a second more before Loki begins again. It is breathtakingly beautiful and Tony smiles, but keeps the praise to himself. The light is reflecting on their faces as he lies back to enjoy the show as well as the odd but not unwelcome company in this strange slice of Wonderland.

He decides that he can always be angry and uncomfortable when he awakens. There are worse places he could be spending in a dream and who knew what Loki might get up to if he didn't let the other stay - who knew what he might get up to if he did?

Tony smiles while letting out a contented sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure where this came from (I mostly just wanted to write the two of them interacting) and yes, I am aware Tony doesn't answer Loki's question at the beginning but the story moved and I didn't want to delete it and couldn't fit it in later and JUST PRETEND IT GETS ANSWERED LATER OR SOMETHING. Anyway, blergh, you have story. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just shook his head at the knowledge and asked, “Back again? Did you miss me?"
> 
> Loki visits again and another conversation unfolds. (Apparently, they weren't done.)

It had been a few weeks since the previous dream with no sign of his peculiar visitor. Tony, as expected, had been unhappy and spitting curses when he’d woken up, but he’d also felt strangely rested. Somehow, probably to further annoy him, Loki’s presence had soothed his usually frenzied mind and allowed him a deep, rejuvenating sleep.

In the end, he’d written it off as either too much alcohol or a strange, but harmless experience from a curious not-quite-deity and left the whole thing alone.

When he found himself walking down a path surrounded by impossible flowers once more it became a little harder to blame it on over-drinking, and the part in the back of his mind that had never been convinced of that - but had long decided the other would never return - responded to the scenery with a quirk forming at the corner of his lip. Tony also found his stance relaxing, his mood turning peaceful and his countenance growing passive. He just shook his head at the knowledge and asked, “Back again? Did you miss me?"

It was between one beat and the next that Loki took up pace beside him. “Do not think so highly of yourself, Stark.”

“What? That I’m able to amuse a ‘God’ so much that he comes back? You’re making my own point for me, you know.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Take more care with your tongue, mortal, you can just as easily perform without it.”

Tony let out a soft laugh, oddly free of concern - and could only assume Loki’s suppression spell was the cause of it. “You say that now, but I bet you don’t mean it.”

A hand flew out and gripped his chin tightly, yanking him to turn and face the other. Loki's fingers were unyielding, the eyes staring down at him dark and daring. “Push me further, Stark, and you will find out exactly how truthful I can be.”

Tony just grinned at him, the action harder than normal with the force of the hold pressing into his cheeks. “Not my fault you took away what little self-preservation I had. It’s like poking a bear with a stick; I can’t help but want to do it.”

Loki’s eyes flared for a moment and Tony wondered if it was a jab too far, but between one beat and the next, Loki was letting out an irritated sigh and dropping his hold. “You are almost too bothersome sometimes, mortal.”

“No, I’m not,” Tony informed him, cheekily. “I’m just one big surprise and you already told me how much you like them.”

“I don’t always take surprises _well_.”

“No, you tend to take them by the chin and threaten them.”

Loki’s lips turned upwards. “I seem to recall this ‘Lewis Carroll’ had something called ‘ _Through the Looking Glass_ ’. You are well aware I can recreate this, are you not?”

“Ah,” Tony grimaced. “I was never too keen on that sequel.”

“Then perhaps you should adhere to my warning?”

Tony grinned, his most unrepentant and irritating. “Now why would I _ever_ do that?”

He had half-expected it, but his smile still softened when Loki blinked before laughing lightly at him. “Such a strange mortal.” The words were almost affectionate, layered underneath amusement and wickedly sharp, poisonous danger as they were. “I advise you if we meet again outside such a setting as this that you never test me in this way. You will not enjoy the outcome.”

Tony shrugged. “If we meet outside a dream and you’re not making me all relaxed and willing to like you, I warn _you_ that I will fire a repulsor in your face and then scramble the hell out of there.”

Loki chuckled again. “Wise mortal.”

“I would be coming back though, you know,” Tony informed him. “Just, with cavalry, a bigger gun and a Hulk.”

“And that is when you will let your tongue flap, I am sure.”

“Be honest, you love when I threaten you.”

“Honesty from a God of Lies?” Loki smirked, his eyes wickedly amused. “What optimism you possess.”

Tony shrugged. “Every lie has a kernel of truth in it; otherwise it wouldn’t be so easy to believe.” Tony eyed him carefully. “You only lie half as much as you don’t.” Loki narrowed his eyes in warning but Tony just shrugged and turned away. “It’s picking which is and isn’t one that’s the difficult part.”

The silence fell but while Tony felt comfortable from the side-effects of Loki’s tampering, he could feel the tension rolling off Loki in waves. He was half paying attention from the corner of his eye only noticing after nearly a minute that they were walking. He couldn’t even tell when they had started again but they were beginning to make their way up a hill. “Huh,” he breathed. “Know where we’re going?”

A long pause followed before Loki eventually answered, still sounding irritable. “No. I am not the cause of this impossible landscape.”

Tony laughed and recited, “ _Sometimes I believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast._ ” He could feel Loki’s eyes on him and glanced to the side to find him looking at him oddly. When it didn’t stop, Tony elaborated, “It’s a quote.”

“But it is not a lie,” Loki responded thoughtfully. “You do believe in it.”

“Impossible things?” Tony snorted. “I make a living out of dismissing what people call ‘impossible’ and showing them where they were wrong.” He smirked and held his hands out to either side. “I’m Tony fuckin’ Stark, babe, and nothing’s impossible until I say it is.”

Loki’s peculiar mood vanished in a blink and he grinned deviously and spoke mockingly, “Indeed? And what does 'the great Tony Stark’ find impossible?”

The answer came out with more honesty and curiosity than he’d intended. “You.”

Loki blinked and sounded almost rueful when he spoke, “Ah. I am called that often.”

Tony shook his head. “No, not like that. I mean, yeah, I get called that when people are pissed with me, but no, what you are is impossible to _comprehend_ \- and that, by the way, is almost all the damn time. You’re like the universe’s best unsolvable puzzle and I _hate_ that as much as I fucking _love_ it. You’re a Scientist’s wet dream, babe.” He paused and wrinkled his nose. “Well, in a manner of speaking.”

Loki had tilted his head slightly during the description and his eyes were like lasers, slicing into his mind to try and discover his every nuance. Tony almost shifted but held his ground, watching that ever-changing expression with his eyebrows raised. Loki looked at him for a long time.

“Strange mortal,” Loki finally told him, but with the tiniest dash of approval coating the words.

 _Huh, I’ve pleased a God,_ he thought even while responding absently, “Awesome, Loki, I told you, it’s awesome.”

“Hmm,” Loki hummed. “Perhaps.”

Tony’s eyebrows had dropped but those words sent them right back up again to his hairline and he almost gaped at the other. “I’m sorry. Did you just tell the little ant that he was awesome?”

Loki’s lips turned down. “I would never describe anything as such.”

He was about to rebut when he paused and thought about it. He suddenly realised how much he wanted to hear it. “Call something ‘awesome’ for me, Loki.”

Loki blinked and his frown deepened. “No.”

“Awh, come on,” Tony wheedled. “It can be anything,” he gestured expansively, “your weird helmet, your Glow Stick of Destiny, your-”

“Be quiet, Stark,” Loki cut him off. He didn’t sound particularly perturbed but there was something in his tone that made Tony change the direction of suggestions. He didn’t stop pressing however.

“Come on, just say it, say ‘awesome’.”

“Why ever for?”

“Because I am a man with simple needs.”

“And this you need?”

“It’s right up there with you saying ‘shit’, ‘fuck’, ‘I solemnly swear I’m up to no good’ and ‘Tony Stark you are a God amongst men’.”

Loki snorted. “You may continue to dream about the last one, Stark,” but he pursed his lips and frowned. “Why would you wish for me to say ‘I solemnly swear I’m up to no good’?”

Tony spun to face the other and stared for a long moment before let out a loud belt of laughter. “Oh God, say that again and put some evil villain voice into it, come on!” He made encouraging gestures with his hands.

“Stark-” Loki started.

“Come on, come on!” Tony kept insisting, practically bouncing on his heels.

Loki’s hand darted out and clenched his shirt, pulling him abruptly closer. “Do not interrupt me again.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, but please, come on, say it again?”

He expected Loki to refuse him, he even looked ready to when he hesitated and a calculating glint entered his eyes. “Hmm, and if I do so?”

“I’ll stop bugging you about it?” Tony suggested.

“Hardly an endorsement.”

“I can be _really_ annoying,” Tony assured the other.

“I am well aware of that,” but Loki was already smiling.

“Come on, one little line and a dash of effort, who’s it going to hurt?”

“Should you not be appealing to me with who it _may_ hurt?”

Tony frowned. “Hmm, right, good point, evil villain and all that. Well, I might die of laughter and happiness? That’s a good hurt, right?”

Loki let him go with a huff. “Perhaps I should take your tongue out after all, in recompense.”

“Yeah, but who would make you laugh?”

Loki shot him another one of his penetrating gazes and Tony thought he might have pushed too far before abruptly Loki sighed. He looked put-upon for a brief instance before his face smoothed into an utterly cheeky smile, his eyes sparkling and while mischievous, he also looked inviting, daring someone to join in on the joke. He even spread one arm to the side with a hint of a bow, the perfect showman with the perfect line, “ _I solemnly swear I am up to no good, Anthony Stark_.”

It took Tony the space of a second, absorbing and storing such a prized memory where he would never lose it before he let out another, gleeful laugh and without thought, he clapped Loki on the upper arm. Loki didn’t quite startle but he looked at the hand with suspicion, the previous expression disappearing from his face as if it had never been. “That, Loki, was _awesome_.”

“Hmm,” Loki intoned, but there was the smallest hint of delight slipping through. “You are easily pleased.”

“Eh, you’d be surprised.” He let the other go and rolled his shoulders, putting distance back between them again. He smiled. “Only four more to go.”

“You will need to wait longer than your lifespan, mortal, to hear anymore.”

Tony smirked gleefully at the challenge. “Oh, it is _on_ , Reindeer Games.”

His smirk was matched and the cunning look in Loki’s eyes only added to the thrill. Tony had never once walked away from an unsolvable puzzle, especially not one that would solve him in turn and who would play and fight with him _back_.

Oh yeah, it was so on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems these two had more to say to each than I anticipate and I can already hear vague parts of another interaction, damn it. So maybe this will be a few chapters of them communicating randomly with each other. I'm not sure, so it will remain 'complete' in a sense until I write and upload more. Let me know what you think though, please? Thank you.


End file.
